


Victory?

by Sapphire_Petal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Petal/pseuds/Sapphire_Petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can this truly be called a victory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Request from i-believe-in-naegami.tumblr.com
> 
> Naegi is the only survivor of the DR3 killing game and breaks down. Togami tries to calm him down, but he is unable to really help him.

He could not move.

Around him, he could see the Remnants of Despair and Future Foundation members sifting through the damage with clenched jaws, trying their best to see what could be salvaged from the massacre.

But he could not move.

Try as he might, he could not even twitch a muscle. All he could do was mindlessly stare at the mess before him, that damn bear’s laugh ringing in his ears as he did so.

Fifteen bodies.

Fifteen people who had once stood before him, filled with life and possibility.

Fifteen people who had their lives tragically cut short.

A swirl of emotions filled him as he stared at the bodies lined up before him. 

Grief, pain, anger….

Guilt.

Perhaps that was the emotion that consumed him the most.

Questions plagued his mind, dark questions that seemed to consume him entirely

Why was he the sole survivor of this mess? Why was he chosen by whatever cruel god existed to survive this mess?

Why did he not die with them?

Why… why…. WHY?!

He clenched his hands into fists and pounded the floor with them, his guilt and pain allowing him to momentarily move.

Tears filled his eyes as their names flashed in his head.

Ryota Mitarai, Daisaku Bandai, Juzo Sakakura, Ruruka Ando, Koichi Kizakura, Seiko Kimura, Sonosuke Izayoi, Kazuo Tengan, the Great Gozu, Miaya Gekkogahara, Kyosuke Munakata….

Chisa Yukizome….

Yasuhiro Hagakure….

Aoi Asahina…..

Kyoko Kirigiri.

All of them…. Dead.

A strangled sob escaped his mouth at the thought.

They did not deserve this… None of them had.

Yes, some of them had gunned for his head, had wanted nothing more for him to be dead on the floor before them.

But that did not stop him from grieving for them.

They had all had their differences, but there was one thing that united them all.

A desire to end the despair that ravaged their world.

Future Foundation had been built to represent hope itself, to show that no matter what despair wrecked the world, there was a glorious future awaiting those who were able to stand strong and make it to the end.

But now that dream seemed just so.. So…

Hopeless.

He let out a bitter laugh at the word.

It was simply cruel irony that the word described him so perfectly now.

He had been once known as the Ultimate Hope, but now all he could do was wallow in the grave he had dug himself.

His eyes are suddenly drawn to the bracelet that was innocently lying on his wrist. It seemed to be taunting him almost as it glinted in the light, reminding him that the mess before him was not a dream and that it had been all too real.

He had been told by the remaining Future Foundation members that they would remove it from him once they had finished examining the building and that he was not to mess with under any circumstances.

But now, as he stared at the gleaming metal on his arm, a fierce anger filled him. 

He wanted the damn thing off of him more than anything at that moment.

So he raised a hand to do just that, only distantly remembering Monokuma’s warning that doing so would result in his death.

At that moment though, death only seemed to be a blessing to his tortured mind.

However, just as he reached at the bracelet to tear it off, a cold hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from doing just that.

He looked up with a dark glare at the person who had stopped him from his task, only to freeze once more.

Byakuya’s blue eyes seemed to bore into his own green, pain and worry clear in their irises as his grip tightened on his wrist.

“Were you not instructed to not to mess with this damn bracelet?! Do you want to end up on the floor beside the others?!” the former heir hissed quietly.

He could only stare at the man before him, his guilt overwhelming him once again.

“Byakuya…”

He lowered his eyes as he said his name, barely choking back a sob as he did so.

“They are gone Byakuya… Yasuhiro.. Aoi… K-kyoko…. They are all dead.”

He felt the tears he had been holding back fall as he spoke, cloaking him in the sadness that seemed to be engulfing him since the dust had settled and the game had ended.

He was not surprised as gentle arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to the former heir’s chest. The heir did not say anything for a while, instead settling for holding the luckster as close as he could to himself.

After a while though, he spoke, his voice laced with a grief too large to describe.

“... I know Makoto.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the floor together, neither saying a word as Byakuya tried to desperately to console the boy in his arms as best as he could. He ran his hands through his hair, kissed his brow, hummed soft lullabies in an attempt to lull the boy in his arms into a calmer state of mind.

In the end though, he knew it was never enough and that it would never be enough.

Because the killing game had done what it had wanted to all along.

Break Makoto Naegi into pieces.

And there was nothing Byakuya Togami could do but watch the boy he loved suffer the pain and guilt it left in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing so much angst....
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this fic! Even if it was extremely depressing like usual... ;)
> 
> I am still open for fic requests if you would like! Just drop me an ask or message me at my tumblr : sapphirepetal.tumblr.com.


End file.
